


灰色地带 1-2

by SapphireLouvre



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-11 10:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLouvre/pseuds/SapphireLouvre





	灰色地带 1-2

（一）

首尔时间22:15，文星伊乘坐KTX高速列车从京畿道返回首尔，抽出一年中只有一周的休假时间回老家探望下亲人。看了看在她旁边靠在玻璃窗沉睡的文涩琪，她轻缓一口气拿起刚在服务站买的韩国日报，首页大板块面积：昨日江南一处知名夜店据知情人士反映其管理层向江南警察厅行贿、黄毒交易，据了解是著名艺人xxx入股夜店……

 

文星伊蹙了蹙好看的眉，内心暗道，这场风暴终于要来了吗。

 

这时有一对夫妻，打扮与这个季节格格不入，只见男性身着一身黑皮大衣，穿着厚棉鞋，拖着他妻子往洗手间走去，妻子好像在抽泣，抗拒着。她妻子也身着一身大黑长袍，手里抱着一包东西。文星伊没仔细细瞧，只是就于本质工作无意的打量了一番，待他们走进厕所后，她注意到车厢前的工作人员拿着一个手柄上面镶着一颗红色按钮，工作人员面色惨白，抖动身躯冒冷汗。

 

“不好！” 文星伊惊忙的起身，对着旁边正在剥水煮鸡蛋的大姐说道：“不好意思，帮我照顾一下我妹妹可以吗”

 

大姐好意点了点头，坐到文星伊的位置上。

 

她几个健步走向正在发抖的工作人员，向她比了一个嘘的手势，一边掏出青瓦台保镖证件示意给她看，一边轻缓的夺走她手里的操控手柄，小声询问休息广播室在哪里，她们往最后一节车厢走去。

 

“我是青瓦台安全中心的文星伊，你刚才拿着的是引爆炸弹装置，是刚才那一对身着衣服的夫妇递给你的对吗” 文星伊像工作人员焦急地询问道

 

“是的是的，他们让我在列车到站后引爆炸弹，我不知道该怎么办” 工作人员害怕哭了出来

 

“你现在联系首尔地面警察和国防人员，剩下的交给我来。”

 

她看了看时钟，离到站还有十分钟，她往车厢中部走去，耳朵轻轻靠在刚刚夫妇进去的厕所门前，听寻着里面的动静，听着对话的口音不像南韩人，到像是北韩那边的口音，是朝鲜人吗，文星伊心里想着。

 

突然，那位男子从厕所推门而出，文星伊连忙掏烟和打火机假装准备在门前吸烟。他没在意文星伊，走远了。没关洗手间门，里面传来一个女子的哭泣声，文星伊模仿朝鲜口音问那名女子“你怎么了，你还好吗。”

 

只见那名女子手里也握着那个一模一样的引爆装置，身上绑捆满一根一根的炸弹，脖子上也被绑了几根更大的竖条炸弹，那名女子害怕极了，红肿的眼睛，脸上挂满了泪痕。

 

文星伊抑制着内心的慌张和抖动的颤音又询问道：“你怎么了吗，我可以帮助你什么吗。”

 

那名女子还是没有回答什么

文星伊退出门后，掩藏着看了看手表，离到站只剩三分钟了，她看了看还在熟睡的妹妹和在看报纸的大妈。豆大的汗珠从额前滚下，她拂拂袖子擦去汗珠，挤了几下眼睛。

 

文星伊跟女子说：“我理解你的感受，可是你这么做只会伤害你自己，和其他更多无辜的人”

 

“可是我丈夫让我这样做的” 女子看着文星伊大吼道，不平稳的情绪使她又抓紧了手柄装置，在空中挥舞。

 

“对，我知道，可是他不会死，死的只有你和我们这些无辜的人” 文星伊也向她激动地大吼道。

 

列车到站了，站台及高铁站被清空所有乘客，周围已经埋伏好了狙击手，几大队的特警手持盾牌和枪穿着防爆衣做好准备登上车厢的准备。

 

“你看到周围的警察了吗，你这么做很蠢” 文星伊又抚慰着那名女子的心绪，她缓缓的张开双臂，假意给女子一个拥抱。

 

“我理解你，我真的理解你”

 

“我也被伤害过，被意想不到的事”

 

“别做傻事了好吗，他只会下车然后活的好好的”

 

…………

 

文星伊一遍又一遍平扶女子的情绪，女子也变的慢慢抽泣，这时文星伊试探性夺回操控按钮，

 

“给我好吗，乖乖的” 一脸温柔，左手轻轻抚上她的头，右手张开拿走了操控按钮。

 

（二）

文星伊，29岁，目前就职于青瓦台安全检查中心，平常工作保护国会议员，六年前被调遣去朝鲜调查秘密工作，同行十一人，九人全部死亡，只剩她一人平安返回韩国，还有一位同事面部被炸毁容，只因政府命令下达了一个失误的命令，没有人知道他们的逝去，消息全面封锁，就像这次的事故，文星伊只是一个无名英雄，救了200多号人的性命。

 

像往常一样，文星伊开车去青瓦台准备上班，“昨日因为特警及时到达，拆弹专家和谈判专家有效地对恐怖分子想要引爆KTX列车这种极端行为加以制止，我们承诺以后会加强保护大韩民国所有国民，加以建设安康社会…………”

 

文星伊关掉早间新闻广播，摇了摇头喝了口热乎拿铁，眼神呆滞看着红绿灯，手指敲打在方向盘上，心有所绪。

 

“昨天爆炸事件你办的不错，上级决定从今天起你被调去保护国务总理。你是总理特配保镖，最近风声紧，情况特殊，需要随叫随到，24小时保护总理工作。” 金道勋对着文星伊说道，金道勋是文星伊六年的上司，自从她从朝鲜回来后就一直在他手下工作。

文星伊点了点头：“是的，长官”

 

“出于这件事可能牵扯到朝鲜特别问题，经上头全方位讨论，我们决定不会公开爆炸案细节和你的光荣事迹” 文星伊接过调职申请书准备退出房间。

 

“等等，星伊啊，有些事能忘就忘记吧，到了总理手下好好干，是个好职位，那件事也不能完全是政府的错” 金道勋拍了拍文星伊肩膀。

 

文星伊若有所思地点了点头

 

金容仙- 女 30 岁，Omega，韩国总理全称大韩民国国务总理，大韩民国内阁的最高首长，执政内阁统筹内阁阁员工作，由韩国总统任命，须经韩国国会来表决同意，当总统被弹劾时，总统的职务通常由总理代行，办公位于世宗路韩国政府综合办公大楼。

 

文星伊身穿黑色西装，白衬衫里面穿着防弹衣，耳朵上挂着有线耳机，腰间别着配枪和连接安全中心的通讯装置，站在会议室前。

 

金容仙坐在四周透明玻璃的会议室，认真商讨关于昨日爆炸案详情，和江南夜店案后续，文星伊看了看金容仙，身着白色西装，浅黄色直发散坠在腰间，有一种职业女强人的气场，再配上绝美精致的脸蛋，跟一直以来新闻中报道的样子不太一样，似乎更好看了些。

 

金容仙开会后出来，看了看文星伊，“你是他们今天给我新安排的保镖是吗” 金容仙不带任何情感语气问着文星伊

 

“是的，总理” 文星伊回答道

 

之后下午金容仙去参加新闻发布会，去的路上文星伊坐在副驾驶座，无时不刻警惕地看向周围，金容仙在后视镜里看了看文星伊的眼眸，严峻中不失一丝严肃对待保护自己的工作。金容仙在心里暗想，又是一个监视我的人吧，这次用什么理由打发走好呢。

 

韩国总统自从上任后就计划着慢慢清除前政府留下的余党，他隐忍10余年，终于登上总统宝座，想给他人生导师也是前前前任总统报仇雪恨，也想改变现状财阀统治下的韩国这种强硬势力。金容仙和总统现在是在同一个阵线上，周围不知道有多少双眼睛盯着自己的一举一动，不知道黑与白，光与暗的场景能上演多久，我们在明，敌人却在暗，或许眼下能持续坚持做自己的方法就是，保持初心。

 

晚间回家的路上，文星伊查着定位GPS，朝司机说想变换驾驶路线的想法。

“总理，这条大桥似乎发生了交通事故，为了安全起见还是换条路线走吧”

 

“不要，就走这条，我每天都走这条” 金容仙看着手中的文件，头也没抬反驳了文星伊。

 

文星伊按了按耳机，“预计22：28分安全到家”，她需要随时联系安全中心报道更新总理行程。

 

到家后，文星伊把金容仙拦在门前，先进去检查安全情况，从客厅到卧室阳台，仔细掀开窗帘，床底下，小角落都不放过全部里检查了个遍，还拿着扫描电子装置检查有没有窃听器摄像头之类的东西。金容仙站在门前一个白眼，提着手提包走进客厅。

 

“抱歉总理，我必须再仔细检查检查” 文星伊谨慎地向金容仙说道

 

金容仙用无奈的口气不耐烦说着“好啊，你想查就查啊，再查查我保险柜可好？”

 

金容仙双手抱着坐在沙发上，看到茶几上有一份文件，贴着文星伊个人简历表，便想着随便翻翻。

 

文星伊，女，29岁，Alpha，出生于京畿道富川市，23岁从朝鲜返回韩国，之前就业于特别机动部队，后就业于青瓦台安全检查中心，现已晋升上士。

 

翻过这些琐碎的介绍，金容仙阅读完最后一页才明白文星伊就是昨天那位首尔站爆炸案救人英雄。金容仙用余光看了看正在忙活着 ‘扫雷’ 的文星伊，便想到今天似乎对她的语气态度都不是那么好，但是她还是那么敬业的保护着自己，心间有一丝丝更想好好了解她的感觉，是有点歉疚吗？

 

金容仙示意她坐下来喝口水，聊聊天。

 

文星伊婉拒，“总理，如有任何异常记得及时给我打电话”

 

这时有一个男子按了下门铃，文星伊警惕地听了听门口，看向猫眼，似乎是今天上午见到过一位总理秘书，手上还提了个公文包。

 

“是朴斗俊，我约了他11点谈公务，你先走吧”

 

文星伊和朴斗俊对视了一眼，她捕捉到朴斗俊思索自己的复杂眼神，眼神中夹杂了点疑虑，是质疑吗？还是对陌生人的防卫？

 

出于本质工作，文星伊在心底存档，将这种眼神无限放大，像摩斯密码一样解读。

 

回到家的文星伊一层一层脱掉西装和防弹衣，换上短袖打开电视机播报夜间新闻。

在漆黑的房间里，只有闪烁的电视灯光，一闪一闪打映在文星伊脸上，文星伊一遍一遍地倒回放金容仙今日在内阁会议里说的话，

 

“我们政府不会做错任何决定，请大家相信我们”

 

即使在空调冷气低温的伴随下，文星伊额上青筋暴起，咬紧牙关，手里紧紧攥住未喝完的啤酒罐，啤酒罐被攥到变形，她瞳孔放大，双眼一眨不眨地死盯着金容仙站在演讲台上，反复按着遥控器倒放键回放那句话。

 

“我们政府不会做错任何决定，请大家相信我们”

………………


End file.
